


Bigger in Texas

by cozy_downpour



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: F/F, LITERALLY just sex, Praise Kink, Smut, So much smut, dildo, sinful, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_downpour/pseuds/cozy_downpour
Summary: Takes place after the recent Royals/Dash loss in Houston Texas. Christen is struggling to deal with the loss when she gets a surprise at her hotel room.





	Bigger in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t say I didn’t warn you in the tags. Shameless smut.

Christen's exhausted. She feels the Texas dry heat lingering long after the full moon rises over the stadium, and she pours water over her face at half time. But she's tired in a way that has her adrenaline still rushing as the whistle blew. The aching from the lack of plays, and the logistics that failed. Her brain stumbled through what she could have done better as she shook hands with other players. Their palms were wet with sweat and water. 

"Good game Chris." Kelley came out from the sidelines, clapping her over the shoulder. 

"It wasn't but thanks Kel," Christen replied dejectedly with a shrug. "We missed you out there." She added, squeezing Kelley's hand. 

"I know, I know. Got a check-up this week. Just trying to take it a day at a time. Training has been good. I feel strong just I don't know if it's strong enough is all." Kelley replies with a small sigh. She squeezes Christen's hand back before heading out to greet her other teammates. 

Christen is the last in the locker room after fan signing and finally takes a deep breath for herself. After a less than decent game, she needed to collect her racing thoughts. So Christen goes through the motions and slowly changes, washes herself off, and then checks her phone. 

And the sight alone makes her adrenaline rush faster. 

Tobin: a little intern birdie let me know this gem was posted today

Christen felt her mouth go dry, her thighs tensing as she studied the photo on her screen. It was a basic behind the scenes photo of a photoshoot for the company of course. But Tobin wore her stupid, stupid, supreme boxers that somehow, just somehow curved around her hips and were rising up on her right thigh. Even though they were men's and there was no comprehensible reason for her to be wearing them. She had plenty of boyshorts but she just loved the feeling of the white cotton and their slit in the front that led Christen's green eyes to drift south. 

And then her eyes caught another feature. Tobin had gone braless under the sheer white top, her nipples peeking through the fabric without care. Her brown hair tousled and air-dried in waves across her shoulders. To finish it off she wore a gold chain across her chest that Christen could practically taste between salty kisses down her bare skin. 

Christen: don't let little birdie intern know how much I enjoyed that

Tobin: oh? you enjoyed it 

Christen: don't act surprised

Tobin: speaking of surprises. You should head back to your hotel room. Just saying.

Christen set down her phone with an audible groan. This was unfair, Tobin was making her desperate. Sending her a photo she knew would work her up until she begged for phone sex or FaceTime sex as they so frequently had on the road. Christen had been getting her own rooms alone for the past few games since there were injuries keeping players out. Plus Arod always roomed alone for her kids to come along if they needed to. Which left an uneven number for staff, so a second extra room was sent through the players. And that Tobin was more than likely to get her way after all.

"Come on Pressi," Corsie wraps her arm around Christen's shoulder, shaking her briefly. The brunette looked up to the Scottish player and nodded. 

"Let me grab my bag. I'll meet you at the van!" Christen replied, probably a little too fast but Corsie merely shrugged and headed out. She reached for her bag and doubled checked everything before looking at her texts again and reading to see if it really said what she thought it did. 

Eventually, she followed them into the van where the attitude was more than enough beat up. It hung over the team like a dark cloud. And Christen couldn't have it in her heart to be sad, no not when the thumping in her chest correlated to the dampness between her legs. 

What the hell kind of surprise was waiting for her? Christen thought about Tobin's words, hoping nothing extravagant was at the front desk for her. It was bad enough the team lost. Did she really need an awkward fresh bouquet that made everyone's eyes roll? 

The front desk was empty upon arrival. Actually desolate. The poor souls manning it were switching shifts. Christen furrowed her brow. Maybe Tobin slipped something in her luggage that was half-packed when she came to Utah the other week. 

"Goodnight Chris!" Christen hardly had time to react before she felt Kelley's smaller body tackle her back in a warm bear hug. Her face lit up at the childish act, ever so Kelley like.

"Night Kels." Christen chuckled as Kelley pried herself off her friend. "Night everyone!" She waved at the retreating backs of teammates headed to the opposite hall. Christen's room, 317, was on the left-hand side of the floor all by itself. 

Well, the room number was away from team members but a lanky figure in front of her door with a duffle bag said that Christen was far from alone tonight. 

"Surprise!" Tobin cocked her signature toothy grin at Christen as she fumbled with pulling out the hotel room key. She leaned up to kiss Christen's cheek, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Christen let out a soft sigh, feeling the sensation of Tobin's cool spearmint gum breath across her cheek.

"I missed you Tobes. So much," Christen murmured as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, leaning her head against her neck. Christen breathed in the smell of Tobin's lavender shampoo, and almond vanilla body wash letting the scent relax her. 

"Please let me in before security accuses me of loitering outside a room with no key." Tobin joked, actually just itching to walk inside the room. Christen rolled her eyes, unlocking the door and heading inside. She jerked a thumb at the supreme teal duffle bag on a chair. 

"Set it down next to it so I can help you repack," Christen said, knowing how awful Tobin's packing skills were. Duffle bags had no inner support and Christen grew frustrated seeing that her perfect folding got bunched up. 

"There won't be much to repack babe." Tobin chuckled softly, dropping the duffle bag on the floor with a soft thud. Christen turned as she heard a plastic rolling sound from the bag, her eyes going to meet Tobin's mysteriously dark ones.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, moving to stand in front of Tobin. The brunette put her hands on her hips, cocking her head playfully. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tobin teased, biting on her chapped lower lip as Christen furrowed her brows. There were only a few things Christen could have guessed would make that sound and either one had heat sparking low in her stomach, clenching as the tension in the room tripled. Tobin had a decent poker face but Christen could see her thighs rubbing together against the fabric of her gray joggers as she waited for Christen to do what she'd been aching to do since that text.

Lucky for her she didn't have to wait long, feeling Christen's warm lips descend on hers hungrily. She slid her arms around the shorter girl, one hand running up and down her spine over her loose tank top that showed off Tobin's expanse of sun-kissed skin. Her other hand curled over Tobin's hip, thumb rubbing just where the waistband of her joggers stopped. 

Oh, Christen definitely knew what was in that duffle bag. Tobin whined into the kiss, pushing herself closer to her girlfriend. Their lips opened, and tongues entered the fray. Christen bit down on Tobin's lower lip, pulling back to look into her hazy eyes. 

"You really brought it?" She asked quietly, almost breathlessly as she tried to regain her breath. Tobin ran a hand through her hair, nodding at the question. She smirked, kissing Christen's lips for a moment. 

"Mmm yeah I did. But I think you need fewer clothes on before you see it." Tobin replied with a tug at Christen's windbreaker. The other girl shook her head, anticipation crawling down her body in shivers. Tobin caught the zipper between her thumb and forefinger as her lips skimmed down Christen's neck, leaving stinging kisses and bites. Christen shrugged out of the windbreaker as Tobin unzipped it, leaving her in a tank and her training pants. 

"This enough?" Christen bantered back to Tobin, kissing her jaw as she stepped back. A low chuckle dropped from Tobin's lips making Christen's knees weak. 

"Not hardly enough." She responded hoarsely, aching to feel Christen's lips on her own again. Christen didn't leave Tobin longing for long as she stepped in to cover the gap and meet her lips while her hand bunched Tobin's tank top in her fist. She pulled at it as they made out, tongues searching for any possible space they could find. Tobin felt her skin heating up, almost as if on fire each time Christen tugged a little harder at her. 

"Just—fucking," Tobin muttered between kisses, groaning out at the pressure. "Take it off Christen." She ordered Christen, low in her throat and felt the younger girl's hands immediately freeze. Within moments the tank was thrown off onto the floor without care. 

Christen was met with a gorgeous display of tanned skin, the color of light roast coffee and she found herself caught staring like it was the first time all over again. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen Tobin's torso uncovered over a dozen times before in locker rooms and at training camps. But she always forced herself to avoid spending a glance too long, an old habit. Now though? Now Christen was free to rake her eyes up and over the defined abs, and watch how the sports bra Tobin wore may be a little too tight, swelling with the curve of her breasts. 

"Tobes, god," Christer murmured in awe before she realized her girlfriend was growing impatient with her. Tobin's breathing was heavy, and her nostrils flared. She needed this, badly. 

"Get over here." Tobin walked around to move closer to the bed, her hand out for Christen. The darker brunette clasped it, letting herself be tugged back into the bed. She straddled Tobin's hips, their lips meeting desperately. 

"Tobin, you have to..." Christen moaned out as Tobin found space below her ear that made her stomach coil even tighter while her hand palmed at a breast. 

"Have to what, baby?" Tobin responded just as wrecked as Christen felt, grinding her hips up to relieve just the slightest bit of pressure. 

"Fuck...you know. Take it off. All of it." Christen grunted, flinging off her own tank. She was left in a yellow bralette and her training pants. Tobin's eyes glinted as she leaned up, slowly sliding her fingertips over Christen's bra. This was gentle and soft, tugging at the lace of the cups with curiosity. Tobin presses her lips against Christen's neck, sliding down to her collarbone. She gently licked at the hollow of her bones, her breath rolling over the exposed skin. 

"You're so beautiful baby," Tobin murmured, bringing her lips to the swell of Christen's breast. She kissed heavy and hard, nipping the skin briefly while her hands slid to find the clasp. Christen felt relief when the fabric fell off and onto the ground. Her nipples were already hard and begging for attention. She rolled her hips desperately needing Tobin's touch as the brunette pulled back to admire the marks she left on Christen's dark skin. 

"Please...Tobin...I need," Christen whined, her hands pulling at Tobin's joggers. Tobin sighed out, hands clasping Christen's and helping her actually pull down the joggers and throw them on the floor. Christen should have known she would wear them. It was practically half her underwear drawer. But something about seeing Tobin in those stupid supreme boxers after being sent that photo made her head spin. The red band was pressed against her waist, sharp hips jutting out and the hem was already raked up her thigh. But it was the darkened white cotton fabric at the apex of her thighs that sent Christen's mind spiraling. She let out a low groan at the sight, and before she reached out to feel it herself she stopped. 

"Chris..." Tobin whimpered, feeling the heat of Christen's gaze on her. She clenched her thighs together, anything to calm the raging storm in her lower stomach. Her mind was dizzy with want, and need. The duffle bag all but forgotten. 

"Touch...touch yourself." Christen choked out, knowing that she needed to see it desperately. Tobin didn't resist. She sucked her lower lip between her front two teeth, dragged a hand across her abdomen and pressed against the wet spot with a moan. There was no denying the wetness was smearing down her inner thighs at this point. Tobin slid her fingers through the slit on the slide of the boxers, immediately feeling the warm, slick heat. 

Christen took this opportunity while Tobin was distracted by herself to crawl to the end of the bed and unzip the duffle. Her suspicions were right. Tobin had packed two extra pairs of boxers, sleep shorts, a sleep tee that happened to be an old Stanford one of her own, and

their strap on. 

"Fuck," Christen turned her head to see Tobin ditch her boxers and slide one finger inside herself with a low groan. She dropped the duffle and moved back to her girlfriend, hand gripping around her left wrist to still her movements. "Chris," Tobin whined, jutting her hips up to try and ride the finger at least. 

"You flew here from Portland with nothing but pjs and the strap in your bag?" Christen asked, her voice heavy and low. Tobin's hips jerked and her eyes widened. 

"If I could have passed through security wearing it, I would have." Tobin replied, pressure mounting within her. Christen gasped at the comment, which all but revealed just how bad Tobin wanted to fuck her. She pulled Tobin's fingers out of her boxers and into her mouth, tasting the sweet tartness that was her girlfriend. 

Tobin sat up, running her other hand through Christen's dark curls as she watched her suck the sticky wetness off her fingers. Christen moaned at the taste, palming Tobin's breasts. Her bra was on the floor in moments. 

"Tobes...I want it. Please." Christen whispered in Tobin's ear as she sucked at the sensitive space just below. Her begging made Tobin whine. The brunette pulled herself off the bed languidly, pulling off her boxers. Christen similarly stripped, crawling onto her hands and knees. Tobin groaned at the sight as she worked at setting the strap up. 

"On your hands and knees? What a good girl," Tobin purred, stepping over to run a hand down Christen's back to her ass. Her fingertips skimmed the toned skin, earning a whimper from the caramel skinned woman. 

"I didn't do so well tonight. It's only fair if I'm punished." Christen mumbled as she turned her head at Tobin's remark. Tobin felt herself tense, arousal flooding her senses. 

"Fuck, Chris you can't just say that." She replied, rubbing her ass again with her left hand. Her right stroked the dildo she strapped on. 

"Well maybe you should hurry up and punish me then." Christen replied with just a hint of attitude, wanting for Tobin's signature hair pull as she stroked her wet folds with the hard material of the dildo. 

"Are you a good girl? Ready to take this?" Tobin asked with a sigh, pushing the tip to Christen's entrance. She could tell she was wet enough with the fluid sticking to her thighs, and the smell of sweet, salty sex wafting up to her nostrils. 

Christen was too caught in the passion of the moment to speak but rather obviously bucked her hips back to impale herself on the dildo. Tobin chuckled at the lack of restraint her girlfriend had, resting a hand at the small of her back and the other on her hip. She pushed in, feeling the back of Christen’s thighs flush against her own. Christen always took her so well, it made Tobin feel proud. 

One hand trailed down to her ass and lightly smacked it as she began to set the pace. This was tough, dirty, fucking that Christen craved for. She had nothing else she wanted tonight except to come heavily at the hand of her girlfriend’s perfect ministrations. 

The sound of the room became nothing but their heavy moans and the wet sounds of Tobin thrusting back into Christen with force, her toned hips and thighs pushing. 

“God, Tobin, please fuck,” Christen mumbled incoherently, but Tobin was used to that. She was used to making her girlfriend crumble apart each time this happened. The only words she sought to hear were permission to come. Not that Christen truly needed to be “let” do anything, but she always asked first. Politeness and all. Even while they were sweating, aching, fucking without inhibition. While Tobin felt pressure mounting as the insert grazed against her swelling clit and Christen felt her own insides tense at the mere thought of orgasm. 

“You feel so good, so deep Chris,” Tobin moaned, hanging her head over to trail kisses across the expanse of Christen’s sweat laden back. She nipped at the dimples in her back, her calloused hands sliding over her hips to her front. Tobin found her clit instantly, rolling it between her middle and index finger. 

“It’s coming, Tob-let me please,” Christen shakily breathed out as her legs began to shake and her head fell into the pillowcase. Tobin kissed her neck, whispering softly. 

“You can come babe,”

Christen broke. She let loose. Her knees fell and her body shook, pleasure coursing through her like a 9-volt battery. But Tobin caught her. She followed her down, staying tight within her, and held her through the aftershocks. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder, stroking her hair softly. 

“That felt so...wow,” Christen rasped as she came to, her hand stroking Tobin’s bare thigh. “It feels bigger somehow.” She was referencing the dildo still inside her. Tobin chuckled, kissing her lips gently. 

“Everything’s bigger in Texas Chris.”


End file.
